1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the secret registration of display data primarily for use in electronic apparatus adapted to store or display table data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such electronic apparatus heretofore known for storing or displaying table data include those adapted for the secret registration of table data to make the data confidential (see, for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Pat. application No. SHO 63(1988)-286953).
For the secret registration of table data with such apparatus, the table data must invariably be made secret in its entirety, so that the secret registration needs to be cancelled, for example, every time a portion of the table is to be confirmed, hence adding substantial inconvenience.
The present invention, which has been accomplished in view of the above situation, provides a display data secret registration device adapted for the secret registration of only the desired item of table data.